Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Vanessa rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $6.51 each and baskets of eggplants for $8.57 each. Vanessa decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of eggplants because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Vanessa need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Vanessa needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the eggplants. Price of mangos + price of eggplants = total price. ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Vanessa needs to pay $15.08.